The New Girl
by lovely ravenclaw
Summary: Professor McGonagall's niece comes to Hogwarts and has everyone enchanted. While Harry wants to get to know Madeline in a romantic way, Hermione is interested in finding out why exactly she had to leave Beauxbatons. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these other characters!

**Chapter 1: An Introduction**

As the bell rang, the 6th years lingering in the corridor tumbled into the Transfiguration room as one laughing, cheerful knot. They took their seats but continued chatting happily about vacation, O.W.L. scores, and summer love. Now that they were beyond ordinary level, the class was comprised of the best Transfiguration students from all four houses. The room fell absolutely silent as Professor McGonagall rushed in looking frazzled. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged a suspicious look. They had hardly seen McGonagall around Grimauld Place, not even for the most important meetings. They had assumed she'd been on a very important mission for the Order. "Good morning class and welcome back. I'd like to congratulate all of you on getting accepted to my N.E.W.T. class. As most of you know, I only take the best. However, I also expect the most from this bunch. I presume you will not let me down. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to someone," McGonagall began class. The students murmured amongst themselves about this introduction until she cleared her throat loudly, which made most of her students wince at the memory of a certain High Inspector from the previous year. "Please come forward dear," McGonagall said motioning towards the front of the class. Suddenly a girl in the front row rose to her feet. The same thought crossed everyone's mind at the same time _How did I not notice the new girl?_ She certainly did not blend in with the rest of class. She was lithe and tall, much taller than Professor McGonagall, they realized as she took her place at the front of the room, with long ebony hair and sparkling gray eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, like she'd been out in the sun recently, and her shy smile betrayed dimples at the sides of her mouth. Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry who were now sitting alert and tall, waiting to find out who this new girl was. She had never seen them pay so much attention in class before, she noticed with a sigh.

"This is my niece, Madeline," McGonagall said putting her arm around the tall, pretty girl. "Some of you may recognize her from a few years ago. Though she was too young to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the time, she accompanied Madame Maxine and her fellow Bouxbatons students to Hogwarts for the year. Due to some unfortunate…circumstances… she has left Bouxbatons and will continue her education here. I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you treat each other," McGonagall's eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy who was lounging in a desk in the back row, "make that _more respect _than you treat each other." A chuckle went through the room, but Professor McGonagall remained absolutely stoic. With a nod from her aunt, Madeline bashfully took her seat again. "Alright, please turn to page 7 in your Advanced Transfiguration books where we will begin…"

An hour later

"All right class, that will be enough for today. Please do not forget your essays on the differences between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus due on Wednesday of this week. Enjoy the rest of your first day back to school. Miss Granger could I have a word with you? The rest of you are free to go," McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione packed up her book, quill, and parchment slowly, as to let the rest of the class leave before approaching the front of the classroom. Unsurprisingly Harry and Ron hung back too.

"Yes, alright, the two of you can stay as well," McGonagall said, catching sight of Harry and Ron's pathetic stalling attempts. McGonagall turned to her niece who had not left either, "Madeline this is Hermione Granger. Without a doubt Hermione is one of the most accomplished in her year." Hermione blushed furiously. "I have also gotten to know her, and her comrades here-" the boys grinned ridiculously as McGonagall gestured their way, "-very well and trust them highly. That is why I am asking her, well them I suppose" (more clownish grinning) "to help you get acquainted around the school. I know you were at Hogwarts during your fourth year, but things are constantly changing, staircases for instance. Also, they will be able to introduce you to other students and help you get adjusted to student life here. Remember though, I am always here if you need me. As is Albus. Do not hesitate to contact either of us."

"I know Aunt Minnie. You really shouldn't worry about me. I will be perfectly fine," Madeline said quietly, betraying a trace of a French accent. She smiled hopefully back at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, all three of which she knew were so highly regarded by her aunt and Dumbledore. With that, Madeline slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, three blushing, grinning fools following in her footsteps. Minerva watched worriedly as they left.

A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please please please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these people or places. **

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

It took only a second for Hermione to recover from the onslaught of compliments from her Head of House, before she was spewing facts straight out of _Hogwarts, A History_. She explained to Madeline the tradition of the four houses, including the mascots, colors, and the traits each represented. As Hermione began explaining the Ravenclaw House and how she had nearly been put there by the Sorting Hat, she was rudely interrupted by the person she hated the most (second to Voldemort himself, of course).

"No need to tell her all that rubbish about the other houses Granger. I think it's quite obvious she'll be joining Slytherin. I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Madeline." Before Madeline could even respond, Hermione had shot back a response.

"I don't think so Malfoy. She's McGonagall's niece. She definitely belongs to Gryffindor."

"Wait a minute Hermione. What about us? Doesn't Hufflepuff get a shot at her?" Ernie Macmillan chimed in, appearing out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, but she obviously is not going to be in Hufflepuff," Hermione retorted, "or Slytherin for that matter," shooting a look at Malfoy.

"Well I think she'd make a great Ravenclaw," chirped Luna Lovegood as she passed by, a Quibbler in hand.

"Luna, you're not even in 6th year Transfiguration. You have no idea what we're talking about," Hermione snapped. Luna just shrugged, but stayed where she was taking everything in with her round, buggy eyes. Quite a crowd was gathering as the prefects got louder and louder, arguing over Madeline's house placement. The subject of the argument had flattened herself against the wall to avoid getting her nose blown off by the flourishes of angry wands, obviously wanting nothing to do with the decision herself. All of a sudden a door slammed somewhere down the hall, followed by the roar of an absolutely livid Professor Snape.

"What is going on out here? Some of us have got work to do! 10 points from Griffyndor!"

"But-but Professor-" Hermione sputtered.

"I have absolutely no doubt that you are the reason behind this uprising Miss Granger. Do not even try to convince me otherwise." He turned to go back towards the dungeons, from whence he had come.

"Actually Professor," Snape's head snapped around at hearing Malfoy's voice, "it was her." Malfoy pointed a long, pale finger in Madeline's direction. Snape glared down his greasy nose at Madeline who was presently cowering against the stone wall looking entirely too much like a frightened baby bird. All of a sudden the bickering erupted again, as everyone tried to explain exactly what was going on and why she must be in their houses. The second outburst attracted more attention and Professor McGonagall came sweeping around the corner from her classroom.

"What is going on out here? Granger, Malfoy, you are _prefects_. You too Macmillan. Have you no concept of responsibility? What exactly do you think you are doing? And you, Hermione are supposed to be teaching my niece how to get along with other students, not how to fight them in the halls!" McGonagall lectured.

"It is precisely your niece, Minerva, that started this in the first place. I knew this was a bad idea. This is precisely why we do not normally accept transfer students. However, Dumbledore will break any rule for his _dear_ Minerva and her brat of a niece." Snape informed her icily.

"Excuse me, Severus, but I would prefer you leave Madeline out of this. If you have a problem with Dumbledore or I, you take that up with us, not with her. I will also remind you that the board voted to allow Madeline entry to Hogwarts. You are also aware, I am sure, of the circumstances that brought about Madeline's necessary transfer. Or have you forgotten the horrors that are happening outside of this castle?" Turning her gaze from Snape to Hermione, (who was, herself, pondering the reason for Madeline's transfer) she continued, "Now Miss Granger would you kindly explain what is going on?"

"Well Professor, it seems that we all want Madeline in our own house. You never really said where she should stay, though I imagine you certainly intended her to join Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"Ahh, I think I might be of some help in that department," came a knowing voice from down the hall, "or rather, a certain, very reliable hat I keep in my office," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Stroking his beard, he continued, "I don't know why I didn't realize this before now. Obviously she should have been sorted just like the first years were last night. I'm sorry my dear for the oversight." He placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder and smiled at her warmly. "You all head to the Great Hall while I fetch the Sorting Hat. I might even be able to convince the house elves to fix us up a little midmorning snack. If nothing else, we can share a box of Cracker Jacks from my personal cupboards!" and off he scurried towards his office.

As the mob of students (with timid Madeline at its heart) made its way through the corridors, it gained in size and volume. By the time they reached the Great Hall nearly all the 6th years had joined in, along with half the 5th and 7th years. A moment later Dumbledore swept into the Great Hall and unceremoniously dumped the Sorting Hat onto a rickety wooden stool. The hat twitched a bit and gave a tired yawn before starting its song:

Excuse me for this pitiful try

I normally don't sing again till a year goes by

I was enjoying a nice long nap

When Dumbledore gave me a rousing tap

And told me I had just a moment to prepare

Before Miss Madeline would surely wear

This worn out cap upon her head

So I jumped from my cozy bed

And composed this on the fly

Now hurry up, I'm so sleepy I could die

The students gave the Sorting Hat an enthusiastic, albeit somewhat disappointed round of applause.

"I guess it usually does have all year to prepare for this," Harry whispered to Ron after hearing the miserable ballad composed for Madeline's sorting. Dumbledore motioned for Madeline to take a seat on the stool and crowned her with the Sorting Hat. It writhed about, trying to get comfortable, on her head of raven locks. Finally, the hat shouted what most had been expecting, "Gryffindor!" Hermione and her friends erupted into joyous cheers and she shot Malfoy a smug look. The rest of Gryffindor house swept Madeline along victoriously towards their common room.

A/N: Here's another quick little chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. I'll try to get another one up this afternoon, but that will prolly be the last one for a while, seeing as how I'll be reading the Half-Blood Prince all weekend! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these people or places.

**Chapter 3: Hermione Gets Curious**

Hermione led the way back to the Great Hall for dinner later that night. She had not let up on the tour guide act all day, save for a few minutes during Charms when Ron knocked himself out reviewing the Summoning charm. Needless to say, he would not try summoning anything heavier than a feather again for quite some time. Though Hermione had driven Ron and Harry crazy all day, Madeline listened carefully, nodding and chuckling when it seemed appropriate.

"You reckon she's actually paying attention to all this?" Ron whispered to Harry as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"No way mate. She had to have stopped hours ago. There's no way she could still be interested," Harry responded. Ron nodded his agreement as Hermione babbled on.

"Now here is the table where the Ravenclaws sit. And over there is our table. Beside us is the Hufflepuff table. And over there, the Slytherins."

"Hermione, in case you've forgotten, Madeline was here a few years ago. She's not totally clueless about this stuff, ok? Maybe you should wait until she asks you a question about something before giving the entire history of the school," Harry interjected. Madeline shot him an appreciative look that made him blush. The rest of the meal passed rather uneventful. Both boys went to great lengths to avoid staring outright at Madeline, but could not help sneaking glances at her from time to time. There was something about her that they were both drawn too. Ron remembered another enchanting Beauxbatons student who had turned out to be part Veela. Perhaps Madeline too? He quickly disregarded this idea considering her dark hair and relation to Professor McGonagall. Still, there was something about her that drew him, and everyone else it seemed, to her.

Heading back to the common room after a filling meal, Hermione questioned Madeline in an attempt to draw the obviously shy girl from her shell.

"So where exactly in France are you from?" Hermione asked, trying hard not to be too intrusive.

"Villefranche, it's near Nice, along the sea," Madeline answered, her eyes lighting up at the chance to talk about her home.

"Ohhh I love Villefranche. A couple summers ago my family traveled through France. It had to be one of my favorite places," Hermione said excitedly. The girls talked animatedly about France for a few moments, but soon Madeline's face clouded over.

"I miss it terribly already. Please, don't get me wrong. Hogwarts is lovely and the people here have been so nice to me, like you three, and I really appreciate it. But this just is not my home. Everything in England is so different! You even drive on the wrong side of the roads here! I'd be scared to death of wrecking my car every timed I turned a corner" Madeline exclaimed.

"Car? You have a car?" Ron asked, "Like a real, non-magical car?" Madeline nodded back at him. "Are you muggle born?" He blurted out tactlessly.

"Gracious no Ron!" She said with a laugh, "My aunt teaches here remember? I obviously have magical blood! But I have spent a lot of time with muggles. My maman and I are actually the only-" she stopped abruptly, seemingly lost in thought, "oh I should stop babbling on about this, excuse me." She seemed embarrassed and though no one minded hearing about her past, they stopped asking her questions. Climbing through the portrait hole, every head turned to stare at Madeline. New kids were such a novelty around Hogwarts, especially beautiful French new kids. Madeline blushed at the attention she was receiving.

"I think I'm going to go study in my dormitory room now. Thank you again for everything you've done for me today. Au revoir!" She said as she spun around and headed for the steps to the girl's dormitory and a hundred eyes marked her every step. Hermione watching Madeline's ascent up the steps as well. She was becoming increasingly curious about Madeline's "circumstances" (as McGonagall had said that morning) for coming to Hogwarts. Hermione vowed to find out what was going on before too long.


End file.
